Sonic X Episode 42 - Amy's date
by HeavyBane
Summary: Amy finds herself in a situation where she really cant have a date with Sonic, Amy sat alone till a young fox came and brightened up her day, did they date? did they argue? what did they do? find out now. (My version of the episode, it would have been a date with Sam the human, but no... nobody likes humans or rich perverts in fast cars)


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Warning: My memory is junked up a bit, so I don't remember the episode too well, but I know the beginning since I just watched it, enjoy this alternative**

**(…)**

**It was another beautiful day on Earth, with the sun shining, the bird tweeting, and Amy was angry because Sonic wont turn up for her dates, Cream and Cheese then appeared in front of Amy, as she sat on the sofa all lonely, in the Thorndyke mansion, Amy sighed.**

"Good morning Miss. Amy" Cream greeted her

"Chao chao" Cheese added

"Hey Cream" Amy replied, she rested her chin on her hand and looked around the room

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Cream asked

"Chao?" Cheese added

"It's just... Why wont Sonic take me out on a date" Amy replied with a frown, Cream frowned

"Maybe he's stopping Eggman" Cream replied

"He cant, Eggman is in jail" Amy pointed out

"Oh right... maybe you, excuse me for saying this, bug him too much" Cream replied, Amy grew a bit angry but instantly avoided it

"You're right... I guess I'll never find out what Sonic likes" Amy said "Perhaps it's time I stop running around for him, and choose a better boyfriend"

"Miss. Amy, I like your shoes, and hair ribbon" Cream pointed out, Amy blushed and smiled

"Thanks... I just hope someone else will like it, is there a man you like Cream?" Amy asked, Cream blushed and smiled

"Not really, I like Tails, I do like Sonic too..." Cream replied and blushed bright red

"Oh..." Amy frowned and sighed "Well you can have them, it's time I move on" Amy then stood up and walked outside, then sat on the doorsteps watching staring at the gates, waiting for Sonic to come _"__Come on Sonic, come already... I'm not over you just yet" _Amy thought, she heard footsteps from behind her, she sunk her head into her hands

"Hey Amy" A familiar voice greeted, Amy looked up and turned around, seeing Tails

"_Tails..." _Amy thought, she smiled and replied "Hey Tails"

"What are you doing out here? You seem pretty lonely" Tails pointed out, as he sat on the step next to her, Amy smiled

"I was waiting for Sonic to take me on a date" Amy replied with a smile, Tails frowned and shook his head

"I'm sorry, Sonic is busy... he said it's sorta secret too, so I cant tell you" Tails replied, they both then went silent until Tails spoke up "Hey, I've been working on a plane that's supposed to go at the same speed as Sonic, wanna help out?"

"Hmm, It's tempting but" Amy replied, she then clicked her fingers as she thought of an idea "That's it, how about we finish that up, and try it out... maybe this could be a date" Amy grabbed Tails' left hand "Our date" Tails blushed bright red

"If it makes you happy, then sure" Tails replied, Amy and Tails then stood up and went to the workshop, once there, Tails opened the doors revealing the X-Tornado, and a familiar plane next to it

"Your bi-plane?" Amy pointed out, Tails nodded

"Yeah, I love the old thing, it's been a good plane, it's time it had an upgrade" Tails replied

"Cool, what job have you got for me?" Amy asked, Tails walked over to his workbench

"I know you have some strength in you, so I'll need you to help me lift some of the heavy objects" Tails replied, Amy blushed

"_He said I had strength... that's more than Sonic would ever know about me" _Amy thought "Okay, just let me know when you'll need help" Amy said as she rested her back against the wool, Tails lied back and slid under his plane, starting to undo the engine, suddenly Oil came splashing down on him, and covered his fur, Amy grabbed a towel off the side and stood there

"Pfft, I like the smell of oil, but the taste" Tails said as he slide out, he noticed Amy holding the towel "Thanks" Tails said as he grabbed the towel, Amy didn't let go, instead she rubbed the towel against his fur, Tails blushed

"There, you may need to wash off, I'll get the hose" Amy said as she pulled the towel away, revealing the oil covered fox, Amy smiled

"Okay, let's go outside to wash myself off with the hose" Tails said as he stood up, and walked with Amy outside _"She must really like me... I like her too, but is she really over Sonic?" _Tails thought

"_He's so cute, if you were a baby Tails, I'd want you" _Amy thought

"Okay, turn it on and aim it at my face" Tails asked as he gave Amy a water hose, Amy turned it on and aimed it at his face, Tails laughed, Amy then turned the hose off and saw the rest of the oil come off his face

"Oh Tails, your shoes are wet" Amy pointed out as she dropped the hose

"It's not that important, I did make them waterproof a while ago" Tails replied, he and Amy then went back to work on the plane

**1 hour later**

**Tails had finished putting the new engine in the plane, Amy constantly watched the fox move around and upgrade the plane, Tails slid out from underneath it**

"Done" Tails said as he stood up

"_He's too cute, wonder if he would go out with me?" _Amy thought, Amy smiled and looked at Tails as he approached

"Thanks for the help, not it's time to go sightseeing in this baby" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"_If only we could make a baby" _Amy thought "Alright, let's go already" Amy said as she grabbed Tails' hand and dragged him to his plane, the two then got in, and Tails started the plane up

"Alright, so I haven't tested this yet, it might be faster than I thought" Tails pointed out, the plane then started accelerating out to the runway, Tails then went faster and the plane took off, Amy's hair flew back in the air, and she enjoyed the plane "Now hold on, we're going to Las Vegas" Tails said, he then pressed a button which made the plane faster

"Wow, good job" Amy replied, Tails sighed

"I guess" Tails answered, he then pulled the throttle and the plane went much faster

"Woah, this is pretty fast... maybe one day you can teach me how to pilot a plane" Amy asked, Tails laughed

"Sure" Tails replied

**30 minutes later**

"Okay, we're here, at night this place is nice" Tails pointed out, Amy looked down and saw the bright city, full of casinos and hotels

"Wow, this is pretty nice, maybe we can come here one day" Amy replied

"We? What. Huh? Oh, you mean come here on a trip" Tails replied

"Nope, just us two" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed

"B-but why me?" Tails asked, Amy smiled

"I like you Tails" Amy replied, Tails blushed bright red and turned around

"I like you too Amy, how about we land? We've been flying for a while" Tails replied

"Sure" Amy replied, Tails then slowly dived the plane down and landed on a flat piece of land just outside of Las Vegas, they landed near a cliff and got out the bi-plane

"Nice view here" Tails pointed out as he looked over the cliff, seeing hills of sand and dirt, and some mountains

"Yeah, this is something" Amy replied "Come on, sit down" Amy said as she sat cross legged on the ground, Tails sat down next to her, having his knees up to his face, and resting his chin on them, Amy looked over at him and realized this

"Hmm, wonder if I could get a house here one day... if we don't make it to Mobius" Tails pointed out, Amy pulled him into a hug, Tails blushed and looked up at Amy

"I don't care if we don't, as long as we're alive and together, it's fine with me" Amy replied as she looked down at the fox, Tails wrapped his tails around her and then his arms

"Mm, you're pretty warm Amy, you enjoying everything so far?" Tails asked, Amy nodded

"Very much, thanks Tails" Amy replied and then kissed him on the forehead, Tails and Amy looked over the cliff back at the mountains and the blue sky

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday" A familiar voice interrupted, Tails and Amy turned around seeing Sonic

"SONIC!" Tails and Amy replied

"What?" Sonic replied

"Wait, have you come here for our date?" Amy asked

"Uh... I came to see Tails" Sonic replied

"Why me?" Tails asked

"Because you weren't home, you forgot to tell everyone that you and Amy left" Sonic replied, Tails sighed

"Well, you can tell them that we're fine, because this is our date" Tails replied, Amy blushed

"So... me and Amy haven't got a date now? YES!" Sonic added

"I'm over you Sonic, just do what you usually do now" Amy replied as she turned around, Sonic then left

"Wow, you're really over him huh?" Tails asked

"Sorta, I like you more Tails" Amy replied, Tails blushed

"Hey, what about we make this a date to remember" Tails said, he then got between Amy's legs and lied down on top of her, narrowing his eyes as he stared into Amy's widened eyes

"Do you mean? se-" Amy got interrupted by Tails placing his right index finger on her lips

"Not that far, but maybe this" Tails replied, he then lent his head closer until his lips met Amy's, the couple kissed each other deeply, moving their tongues around in each others mouth, until Amy pulled away, she stroked Tails' head and smiled

"Wow, I've never seen this side of you Tails... that was amazing, but why did you go between my legs?" Amy asked, Tails blushed and laughed

"I thought it'd be more romantic" Tails replied as he sat up, Amy smiled, and then pushed him down to the ground gently, and got between his legs

"Now it's my turn" Amy replied, she then lied down on top of him, leaning her head closer to Tails, then positioning it sideways and kissing him deeply on the lips _"Oh my gosh, his lips are so warm, I don't want this to end" _Amy thought

"_Mm, skin actually feels nice on my lips" _Tails thought, he then pulled away and hugged Amy with his arms and tails, pulling her closer

"I'm definitely not going to forget this date" Amy replied, as she stroked Tails' head

"There's still plenty more to come... and Amy" Tails asked

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?" Tails asked

"Of course" Amy replied, the two kissed each other deeply on the lips, and cuddled up together on the ground for 10 minutes

"I love you so much now" Tails said as he pulled away from the kiss

"I love you too, we don't need friends, when we've got each other... I wonder how Cream will react to this" Amy said

**The End**

**(…)**

**A/N: Watcha think? I hated the idea of a human taking an Animal out on a date, so why not Tails? Pfft, Kid4Fun really suck, I hate them, Cosmo, and Chris are the worst characters... hope you enjoyed anyway**

**R&R**


End file.
